Panels, such as doors, windows, signage, shutters, chalkboards, partitions, etc., are available in a wide variety of configurations and are often movable. In particular, one type of door, known as a “barn door,” is typically slidable along a track or rail to block or allow access through a doorway. Special hardware exists for barn doors to facilitate the sliding of the door relative to the doorway. Because of differences in door dimensions, such as width and thickness, and wall features, such as stud locations and door trim or borders, barn door installation is typically a customized process to suit a particular door and wall configuration.